


A Courtesan's Heart

by LittleButterfly89



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: CourtesanNasir, Erotica, Everybody wants Nasir, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, MercenaryAgron, SensualNasir, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleButterfly89/pseuds/LittleButterfly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is the beloved courtesan of high Azwar Jihwah ja-Awhal. Agron is the mercenary friend of former general Riz ali-Zaras.<br/>When Agron and Riz arrive at the palace of the High Azwar, Agron, like so many others, becomes enthralled by the beautiful courtesan. Nasir himself becomes enthralled by the handsome foreigner. As they get to know one another, the small flame that has begun to build between the two of the them soon becomes a raging fire and they are unable to do much but give in to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Nasir.

Within the grand palace of the high Azwar, Jihwah ja-Awhal, morning light shined through every window and bathed the inside of the palace in an almost ethereal glow.

Servants were bustling about, getting things ready for the day; greeting each other warmly as they passed one another or talked quietly amongst themselves as they worked.

One servant made his way through the halls with tray in hand, his footsteps echoing as he moved toward the special wing of the palace. Walking past its courtyard and lush gardens and through its large open sitting area, he moved to the bed chambers of the Azwar’s bazah.

Reaching his destination, the servant pushed opened the tall, wooden doors and stepped inside.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn keeping out the sunlight. He set the tray that he was holding down upon a table in the center of the room. Walking over to the windows, he drew them open and a flood of light entered the space.

Upon the round canopy bed, a dark-haired figure stirred somewhat but did not awaken.

“Nasir-ama.”

The young man on the bed stirred again and began to blink open his eyes.

“Apologies, Nasir-ama…but the Azwar requests your presence in his study.”

Nasir nodded his head and began to sit up.

“Gratitude for the message.” Nasir replied. “Can you bring me a robe?”

“Of course, Nasir-ama.” The servant answered. “ I have also brought you something to eat before you go,” he said gesturing to the tray on the table.

“My thanks.”

The servant bowed and walked over to the wardrobe to fetch a suitable robe.

Looking through it, the servant found a short-sleeved emerald green lounging robe with red trim and took it out.

“Would this suffice, Nasir-ama?” he asked, holding up the robe.

“That will do, thank you.” Nasir replied as he exited the bed.

“I shall prepare a bath for you while you eat.” The servant said.

Nasir nodded at him and the servant left.

Slipping on the robe, he tied the sash loosely around him and sat down at the table to eat his meal.

While he ate, Nasir read the letter he received from his former teacher and friend Talisa. It talked about her current stay in the city of Abdas and the work that she was doing there.

At the end of the letter, she wrote of visiting as soon as she returned to Ajwa-Il. Nasir smiled at that. It had been a while since he had last seen her so he looked forward to it.

As he finished eating, the servant returned.

“The bath is ready for you.” He said and gathered up the tray.

“Thank you. That will be all for now.” Nasir replied.

The servant bowed and left the room.

Nasir got up and walked towards his private bath chamber.

As he entered the bath chamber, he began to remove his robe. He then stepped into the bath and picking up a cloth and his favorite jasmine-scented soap, starting washing himself thoroughly.

After he was done, he grabbed a drying towel and dried himself off. Then he returned to his bed chambers.

Going to his wardrobe, Nasir searched for his new aqua colored robes gifted to him by the Azwar and the matching breeches that went along with them.

Gathering the clothes together, he moved to the golden vanity on the left side of the room to fix his hair.

Picking up a vial of scented hair oil, he poured a good amount of it into his hands and massaged it into his hair. Then using both his polished ivory bone comb and fine bristled brush, combed through his hair and brushed it back into a ponytail, securing it with a black silk ribbon.

Pleased with his work, he got up and began putting on his breeches and his robes, tying the robes together with its sash, as well as slipping on a pair of black slippers.

Finished, Nasir left his room and began towards the Azwar’s study.

As he passed by, people bowed to him respectfully and he nodded politely back.

Ascending the grand staircase of the main hall, he walked down the hallway that led to the private study.

When he got there, he opened the door and went inside.

The study was large; dark oak bookshelves flanked the room on all sides, scrolls piled high on top of them. In the center of the room, the floor was sunken in and a table, strewn with maps and reports, sat in the middle.

Sitting upon a cushy pillow, incense burning beside him, sat the Azwar Jihwah ja-Ahwal, a stocky, average looking man with closely cropped hair and a long dark beard, dressed in fine crimson and gold colored robes, looking intently at a piece of paper in his many ringed hand.

“Jihwah-Azwar.” Nasir called out to him to get his attention.

Looking up, the Azwar noticed Nasir standing near the door and with a slight grin on his face rose from his seat to greet him.

“There is my lovely boy.” The Azwar said, approaching Nasir with purposeful steps.

“Good morning to you, Jihwah-Azwar.” Nasir greeted him, moving closer.

“A good morning it is indeed.” The Azwar replied, placing a firm kiss upon Nasir’s lips and took in his appearance with a heated gaze. “I see you wear the robe I had made for you.”

“Yes of course, Azwar.” Nasir replied. “I trust it is to your liking?”

“That it is.” The Azwar said, trailing his hands down Nasir’s chest and settling them on his waist pulling him closer. “Then again you look a vision in all that you wear.”

“Your words are too kind, Azwar.” Nasir replied, turning his head to the side almost bashfully.

The Azwar brought one of his hands up to grasp Nasir’s chin, bringing his gaze back onto him.

“I speak only the truth.” The Azwar whispered huskily before he kissed Nasir again, this time slipping his tongue into Nasir’s mouth.

Nasir let out a small noise and placed his hands upon the Azwar’s chest, pushing him lightly. “Such passion that begins to arise within you.” Nasir said softly. “However I am sure that you did not call upon me just to sate desires for flesh.”

Chuckling, The Azwar loosened his hold on Nasir and let him go. “True enough…though later this evening, I would have you in my bed for such.”

“As you so desire, Azwar.” Nasir replied.

“Very good…now for other matters.” The Azwar began. “As you know, General Riz ali-Zaras and his men will be returning to our city within 5 days and shall be staying with us as honored guests.”

“Of course.” Nasir replied.

“I would have you make sure that the guest rooms are being prepared by the servants. Oh, and that proper clothes and such are available to them should they need them.”

“It shall be done.” Nasir said.

“Also, the royal gathering is soon approaching. We must begin preparing for that as well.”

“Yes.”

“Contract the decorator, Mimas for her services in the preparation of the grand hall. Also get Babas for the food and Fariah for the wine.”

“Fariah, Azwar?” Nasir asked. “Qun is not available?”

“Alas no.” The Azwar replied, shaking his head. “It would seem as though he has landed into a bit of trouble recently and has had to sell his entire stock of wines.”

“How unfortunate.” Nasir replied, even though he did not care for the man, especially after he tried to grope him the last time that he saw him.

“Also, Lord and Lady bas-Alisah request our presence at their home two nights from now for a party that they are throwing. You remember them don’t you?”

Nasir stifled the urge to roll his eyes. That he did. He remembered the shouting match that they had gotten into during their youngest son’s age day and the awkwardness that followed.

“I do.”

The Azwar nodded his head. “They request that their guests wear purple for the party.”

“I shall make sure that my robes are ready by then.” Nasir replied.

“Good.”

“Is there anything else, Azwar?” Nasir asked.

“Oh yes I almost forgot,” the Azwar said and moved over to the table a picked up an ornate red box.

“A gift for you…from Lord Tawar.” The Azwar said, holding out the box for Nasir to take.

Nasir took the box from his hands and opened it.

Inside was a finely made golden necklace with an onyx pendant attached to it.

“It seems that Lord Tawar was quite taken by you at the last party we attended.” The Azwar laughed.

“It is a beautiful gift.” Nasir said, even though he was not much of a jewelry wearer. “I shall have to write him a letter thanking him for such.”

The Azwar nodded in agreement. “That is all for now but I will see you again at dinner. Then…in bed.”

“Until tonight.” Nasir said as a goodbye and then made his way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azwar-lord; ruler  
> -ama-suffix; use for a person in a high position  
> bazah-person of importance
> 
> ch.2-introduction to Agron; his and Riz's journey to Ajwa-Il


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Riz's journey to Ajwa-Il.

The seas were calm as the large ship made its way to its destination of Ajwa-Il.

Green eyes looked upon the waters, enjoying the fresh air after spending a good amount of time below deck.

“Agron.” A voice called out.

Turning his head, Agron saw his friend Riz, a sturdy dark-skinned man with no hair and a neatly trimmed moustache, making his way towards him.

“Enjoying the scenery?” Riz asked as he stepped beside Agron,his hands finding purchase on the railing.

“Yes.Any time more in my cabin and I would begin to tear my hair from my fucking head.” Agron replied.

Riz chuckled at that.

“How much longer until we reach the city?” Agron asked.

“It should not be much longer,” Riz replied, pulling out a cigar from his coat pocket and lighting it, “a day or two at the most.”

“Good. I will be glad to be on land again.”

“Not one for sea travel eh?” Riz laughed.

Agron snorted. “There is only so much I can take of shit rations and cramped quarters and I have reached my limit.”

“Well you shall not have to suffer much longer.” Riz said, grinning at the man.

Agron shot him an amused look and then turned his gaze back to the sea.

“What is Ajwa-Il like?” Agron asked, curious to know more about the city they were traveling to.

Riz blew out a puff of smoke. “Ah it is marvelous, my young friend. A jewel of the sands; Hidden treasures can be found anywhere you look and you can explore its streets and alleyways always finding something new and wondrous upon them.”

Agron smiled at the man, deep dimples showing themselves. “You make it sound as paradise.”

“It stands as such in my eyes.” Riz said, smiling as well.

“And this…High Azwar,” Agron started “what is he like?”

“He is a good enough leader I suppose…a bit vain and boastful and the man does enjoy the finer things in life.”

“Sounds like a great man.” Agron said sarcastically.

“Yes well…he is who he is…you learn to either accept him for who he is or not.” Riz replied.

“Remind me again why he wishes for your assistance…I thought you were done with the army?”Agron asked.

“I am but apparently he has something that he wishes my help with and cannot trust anyone else with whatever it is.” Riz replied.

“I suppose he plans on elaborating on what he requires of you once we get there.” Agron said.

Riz nodded his head. “What he requires of me is probably something that he cannot go into detail about until we meet face to face.”

“And what shall I be doing while you and the Azwar do…whatever it is he wishes for you to do?” Agron asked.

“You will still be with me of course,” Riz chuckled “can’t have you roaming around the city with nothing productive to do.”

Agron laughed. “You think that I cannot find ways of entertaining myself on my own?”

“I am sure you are very capable in that regard but if it is all the same to you, I think it is best if you stick close to me.”

“Besides we will have plenty of chances to get into misadventures during our stay.”

“Is that a promise?” Agron asked, a mischevious look in his eyes.

Riz only grinned back in response.

They both stood in companionable silence after that; the sounds of seagulls and the crew working on the deck filling their ears.

Soon Riz left Agron, speaking of work needing to be finished up but told him that he would be by his cabin later on once he was finished.

Agron stayed out upon the deck a while longer before returning to his cabin.

~

When night fell, the crew piled below deck and indulged themselves in drink, food, and games; their loud laughter travelling all the way down the corridor and towards Agron’s cabin.

Agron himself was laying down upon a cot within his cabin thinking to himself.

He was looking forward to this new experience…visiting a new city was always exciting.

However…absently touching the wooden necklace around his neck that his late brother had made for him, he wished that Duro was still alive to experience such with him.

Sighing, Agron tried to keep from dwelling on somber thoughts, knowing that once started they were hard to get rid of.

Sometime later, he heard footsteps approaching his cabin and the rustling of the curtains hung in front of his door for privacy prompted Agron to look up and he saw Riz standing in the doorway, a smile on his face and a bottle in his hand.

“Care for company?” Riz asked, holding up the bottle in his hand.

Agron sat up on his cot and grinned at him.

“With such generous offerings, how can I refuse?”

Riz grinned back at him and walked in, setting down the bottle on the small table that was in the room.

Taking out two small glasses stashed away within his pockets, Riz filled them with a dark, amber colored liquid and then handed one of the glasses to Agron.

Agron took it and had a sip of the liquid before downing the rest. It was strong, burning the back of his throat and causing warmth to travel through his body.

“Good stuff this.” Agron said, gesturing to Riz that he wanted more.

“It is pure Victin scotch,” Riz said, pouring more of it into Agron’s glass “guaranteed to warm you up.”

Agron laughed. “It is certainly doing its job.”

“It had better…had to bribe one of the crewmen a fair share of coins to procure this.”

“Well it was coin well spent.” Agron said, holding up his glass.

Riz clinked his glass with Agron’s. “That it was.”

The two sat together drinking for a while when Riz pulled out some dice.

“A friendly game?” Riz asked, looking at Agron.

Agron nodded at him. “Sure.”

They started playing; the sounds of clacking dice and the two men laughing filled the room.

While they played, Riz decided to tell Agron a story.

“Have I ever told you about my encounter with an assassin?” Riz started.

“An assassin? No, I do not think you have.” Agron replied.

“Ah…well allow me to share it with you.” Riz said.

“About 25 years ago, I attended a soiree held by some puffed up noble. I cannot remember his name…anyway; I was mingling with the commander of the army of Teios when I laid eyes upon the most beautiful woman I had ever seen…”

“I thought this was about an assassin…not some woman you made eyes at.” Agron interrupted him.

“This is part of it so if you do not mind, I would like to continue.” Riz said.

Agron grinned and gestured for him to keep going.

“Where was I…oh yes…the woman was lovely with long brown hair that reached her waist and smooth golden skin, and was dressed in a fine green gown that accentuated her finest assets-“

“Alright…I understand that she was quite beautiful,” Agron laughed “no need to go into such details.”

“Very well,” Riz said, smirking at him “so anyway she caught me looking at her and walked up to me asking me if I wanted to dance.”

“I said yes, of course, and we went to the dance floor and dancing with her was a marvelous thing; we talked and we laughed while we did so.”

“We danced for quite a while when she excused herself saying that she wanted to freshen up a bit.”

“Well, some time had passed and there was no sight of her anywhere so I began searching for her.”

“I looked everywhere and when I didn’t find her, I considered going back into the main hall to see if see had come back.”

“Suddenly, I heard a scream and ran to go find the source of it.”

“I discovered a young servant girl shaking and crying in front of the entrance of the study. When I looked past her, there was a man’s body lying face down on the floor and a blade sticking out from the man’s back.”

“Gods…what happened then?” Agron asked.

“I sent the young girl to go get help while I took a closer look. I lifted the man’s face up to see if I could recognize him but I could not.”

“Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye a white flower petal lying by the man’s head.”

“I picked it up and studied it when I suddenly remembed that the woman that I was with had worn a white flower in her head.”

“Did the woman murder the man?” Agron asked.

“At first I did not know…I thought that it might be a coincidence or perhaps I hoped that it was but then later I found a note within my coat pocket from her.”

“What did it say?”

“Just that she had a wonderful time with me but she had to leave…I did not even notice her slip anything into my pocket.”

“Did you think that she did it after that?”

“I think so. I gave the people who were investigating the murder my account of what had happened that night, told them what she looked like and about the white petal by the body but they never could find her.”

“Amazing.” Agron replied.

“That it was…that it was,” Riz said, then yawned “As much as I would love to regale you with more tales, I fear sleep is calling me to bed.”

Agron chuckled. “Well, I would not keep you from it…goodnight to you, Riz.”

“Goodnight to you as well, Agron.” Riz replied, then stood and left Agron’s cabin.

Agron yawned, feeling sleepy himself and laid back upon his cot, letting sleep take him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 3-Agron and Riz make it to Ajwa-Il and the boys finally meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Riz arrive in Ajwa-Il and the boys meet.

Nasir listened attentively as his guest Lord Calim, the head of Ajwa-Il's merchants guild, retold an amusing anecdote of his encounter with a drunken fishmonger; his hands gesturing wildly in the air as he imitated the man.

They were sitting comfortably on plush cushions in one of the many sitting areas that the palace had, a tray of honey and teis seed cakes along with cups of warm spiced tea shared between them.

"and then the fishmonger stumbled over the basket of fish heads in front of the entire market," Lord Calim guffawed "oh what a sight it was!"

Nasir softly laughed along with him as he finished his story and watched as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"How embarrassing" Nasir said as their laughter died down.

"That it was...the man did not even bother to open his stall for a week after that." Lord Calim replied, drinking the last of the tea within his cup.

Nasir picked up the clay teapot and moved to serve Lord Calim a refill of tea. "Allow me, Calim-ama."

"Ah, you are too kind. My thanks." Lord Calim said as Nasir poured more tea into his cup, his eyes staring at the young man's bare chest that showed through his robes.

"It is no trouble." Nasir told him as he sat back down upon his cushion.

"Such a prize that the Azwar has obtained," Calim sighed "how the man manages to get anything accomplished with you close by is nothing short of amazing."

Nasir smiled faintly. "You honor me with your words."

"No, it is you who honors me with your presence." Lord Calim protested.

Nasir lowered his eyes, flushing.

"What a lovely sight the red upon your cheeks makes...how envious I am of the Azwar that he gets to look at such beauty everyday." Calim remarked.

"It would seem as though my lord wishes for tongue to become weight in mouth." Nasir joked.

Lord Calim chuckled. "I assure you that is not intent.I merely speak on what I see."

"Flatterer."

Lord Calim suddenly got up and made his way over to where Nasir was sitting, lowering himself onto the cushion next to him and took one of Nasir's hands into his own.

"I must ask" Lord Calim started "there is a party being held by Lady Sadria Tin-Linali two weeks from now...could I possibly persuade you into accompanying me when the time comes?"

Nasir smiled slightly."Another invitation," he thought to himself.This would be the fifth one he had gotten this week. It seemed that everyone was having some event or other coming up lately.

"I thank you for the gracious invitation," Nasir replied, moving a stray strand of hair behind his ear, noticing Lord Calim watching him intently. "I shall give it much consideration." He then placed his other hand on Lord Calim's cheek.

Lord Calim beamed at him in response.

Just then, the Azwar walked in and Nasir and Lord Calim stood, Lord Calim bowing respectfully.

"Have you been enjoying self, Calim-ama?" The Azwar asked.

Lord Calim nodded. "I have. Nasir-ama has been a most gracious host."

The Azwar looked over at Nasir, his eyes holding a hint of amusement in them. "I am glad that he has made you feel so welcome."

"I was my great pleasure to entertain one so esteemed." Nasir said in reply.

Lord Calim seemed pleased by Nasir's words. "Gratitude for your company, Nasir-ama, but unfortunately I fear I must take my leave now."

Nasir nodded. "Of course...may the rest of your day find you well, Calim-ama."

"The same to you, Nasir-ama." Lord Calim bowed and left, leaving Nasir and the Azwar alone.

The Azwar went over to Nasir and taking his hand, guided him back down onto the cushions. He then picked up a cup and poured himself some of the spiced tea.

"How was your time with Lord Calim?"

Nasir offered him one of the cakes on the tray and the Azwar took one, giving him thanks.

"Fine. He shared with me tales from his trip to Banalis and he asked if I would accompany him to a party that Lady Tin-Linali is hosting."

"I see..." The Azwar said, stroking his beard "you have gotten many invitations as of late."

Nasir chuckled softly. "It would seem so."

The Azwar placed a hand within Nasir's hair and ran his fingers through it. "Ah my lovely Nasir...ever the popular one."

"The general arrives today does he not?"Nasir asked.

"That he does," The Azwar answered him while standing up "he should be arriving sometime close to evening."

Nasir stood as well, straightening his robes as he did so. "Do you require anything else to be done before his arrival?"

The Azwar shook his head. "No, I believe enough has been done to prepare for him and his companion."

"Then I shall spend time in the gardens for awhile."

"As you wish...just make yourself ready beforehand. When they arrive, we shall greet them together then after they have settled in, we will have dinner."

Nasir nodded and the Azwar kissed him upon his cheek in goodbye before he departed.

~

Sitting inside of his cabin, Agron was sharpening his dagger when Riz entered.

"We have made it my friend," Riz announced, grinning from ear to ear "Ajwa-Il is within sight."

Agron smirked at him and placed his dagger back into its sheathe. "Exicited are we?" he teased.

Riz only kept grinning in response and waved his hand at Agron for him to follow.

The two made their way to the deck and Agron saw the city in all its glory before him.

"And there she is," Riz said, spreading his arms as if he was displaying the city "magnificent, is she not?"

"Quite impressive," Agron agreed.

"Just wait until we enter the city," Riz stated "you will be even more impressed."

Agron and Riz stayed on the deck as the ship pulled into the the docks. Once ashore, they gathered the few belongings they had brought with them and made their way off the ship. They were greeted by a well-dressed man who introduced himself as the Azwar's aide.

"Ah General Zaras...it is good to have you back in Ajwa-Il after so long" the aide said, shaking Riz's hand.

"It is good to return," Riz replied "this is my friend Agron " he said, gesturing to Agron.

The aide turned to Agron, briefly looking him over before he bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Agron."

Agron dipped his head in response. "You as well."

"I am sure after such a long trip you all are quire exhausted, so let us make our way to the palace. The Azwar eagerly awaits your arrival" the aide said and led them towards some nearby horses.

The three of them mounted their horses and then set off for the palace.

As they slowly rode along, Agron took in the sights and sounds of the city. He saw people dressed in brightly colored robes moving in between stalls that held items from rich fabrics to silverware; smelled spices wafting through the air. A older woman carrying a basket full of bread next to him looked up at him and smiled, taking a loaf out and held it out for him to take.

Agron tried to refuse it but the woman just pushed it into his hand and walked off.

"How strange," he thought, staring after her. Shrugging, he decided to take a bite out of the bread given to him. It was delicious; crusty, fresh, and filled with dried fruits and nuts. Agron ate half of it before he put the rest away, saving it for later.

Soon, the trio arrived at the palace and Agron found himself in awe of its majesty. It was huge with a golden dome; a large marble fountain with small colorful flowers and fish swimming in it, sat in front of the palace.

They dismounted from their horsed and some stable hands nearby led them away.

"If you would follow me" the aide said, walking towards the entrance of the palace.

Agron and Riz trailed after him with Agron taking in everything around him.

As they stepped inside, Agron found himself staring at what lied before them.

The main hall shined gold from top to bottom with bits of red here and there; rich mosaics decorating the space.

"Wondrous, is it not?" the aide commented.

"Yes indeed." Agron replied.

Following the aide down a long hallway, they walked by a group of palace servants who eyed Agron with keen interest. Finally, they stood in front of a room and the aide parted the curtain so that they could step inside.

It was a small room, sparsely furnished but still quite lavish. The aide made them wait there while he went to go get the Azwar.

A few moments later, the curtains shifted and the Azwar entered, followed closely by a much younger man who made Agron's breath catch in his throat.

 The young man was small in stature and slender with lean muscles; skin the color of bronze, a sharp jawline with a full, sensual mouth, dark eyes and jet black hair slightly curled.

No words could accurately describe the young man's beauty.

"General!" The Azwar exclaimed, taking hold of Riz's forearm and shaking it " it is good to see you again."

"Thank you, Azwar." Riz replied.

"Ah and this must your traveling companion" the Azwar said,his eyes upon Agron.

"Yes. This is Agron of the Northlands."

"Is that so? Well, Agron of the Northlands...any friend of the General's is welcome within my palace" he said, holding out his hand.

Agron shook it. "My thanks,Azwar" he replied, eyes locking with the one's of the young man behind the Azwar.

Almost as if sensing his gaze, the Azwar turned to the young man and gestured for him to come forward.

"Gentlemen, this enchanting creature is Nasir" he introduced.

Nasir bowed. "It is an honor to meet you both" he said in a soft, richly accented voice and as he straightened he met Agron's gaze once more.

"You must be tired from your trip...I will have a servant show you to your rooms and you can rest for awhile. Then we can all have a meal later on."

"Gratitude Azwar" both Agron and Riz replied.

"Until this evening" The Azwar said and he along with Nasir, took their leave. Agron watched them go, his eyes on Nasir.

Riz noticed this and smirked. " Come Agron, you can continue to ogle the boy later."

Agron gave him a look and followed him out when a servant came to take them to their quarters.

~

As night fell, the four of them found themselves outside sitting inside of a gazebo in the gardens, a hanging lantern illuminating the small space in warm orange light.

They were seated around a circular table topped with dishes of roasted meats and vegetables, rice, and some sweet cups of Ajwa-Il's finest wine to help wash everything down.

As they ate, Nasir kept taking small glances at the handsome man that the General had brought along with him.

The man, Agron, was tall, fair skinned and well-built with short brown hair that was spiked at the top with small bow-shaped lips and rough stubble covering his jaw.

But what drew him in the most were his pale green eyes. Nasir felt as though he share within thier depths forever.

"You are probably wondering why I have asked you to return to Ajwa-Il," the Azwar said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Yes Azwar," Riz replied "I hope nothing is amiss."

"No, nothing like that," the Azwar reassured him "it is just that as of late, our army has not been cohesive as I would like them to be and I am not so sure the man leading them now is doing what he should be doing to make sure they are at their best."

"and so you would like me to step in" Riz supplied.

The Azwar nodded. "I want the men back in top shape and who better to help in that regard than the infamous General Zaras."

Riz chuckled. "Well, I believe I can provide assistance."

The Azwar clapped his hands together. "Excellent!"

"May Agron assist me with such an endeavor," Riz asked, looking at his friend " I could greatly benefit from his help."

Nasir looked at the Azwar as he thought about it and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Agron watching him and he felt himself heat up in response.

"Very well" the Azwar replied.

Agron smiled brightly at Riz, dimples showing and Nasir thought that he would melt just from seeing such.

"You shall start a week from now" the Azwar said " take time until then to enjoy the city."

The four of them ate and drank a while longer until they could consume no more.

Leaving the gazebo, they walked back to the main hall where they said their goodbyes.

As Nasir and the Azwar made their way to the Azwar's quarters, Nasir looked over his shoulder to grab one more look at Agron when he caught his eye. He smiled at him shyly and Agron returned it.

Nasir was looking forward to learning more about the man in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 4-the day of the royal gathering


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Royal Gathering.

The streets of Ajwa-Il were bustling as always as Agron and Riz made their way through the crowds of people while they explored the city.

They has been at it for awhile with Riz playing the role of guide as they walked the streets, pointing out various landmarks that they passed and explaining their history with fervor as Agron listened with interest.

Stopping by a shop which sold weapons, they browsed through the wares, Agron eyeing the impressive looking swords and daggers appreciatively while the shop's owner attempted to sell them something.

After leaving the shop, the two of them walked along the market stalls then stepped into a nearby kismah for lunch.

The kismah was full, people chatting amonst themselves as they ate. A server greeted them as they walked in and lead them over to a table in the back. They sat down and Riz began to place an order for the both of them.

"We will have the lamb in cream sauce with bal rice and some Calis wine to drink."

The server bowed and went to go inform the cook of their order.

"So how have you been enjoying the city?" Riz asked as they waited for their food and drinks.

"It has been quite exciting," Agron replied "there is so much to see and do here."

"I told you. Ajwa-Il holds many things to keep one entertained for a long time."

"That it does," Agron agreed as their server brought them their drinks.

Agron and Riz drank their wine and continued talking to one another when their food was brought to them.

"We had better hurry and eat. We must return to the palace soon and prepare for the gathering." Riz said.

Agron took a bite out of his lamb, savoring the taste of it on his tongue."What is this gathering exactly?"

"It is where the nobles of Ajwa-Il and the neighboring cities all gather at the palace and gossip mostly."

"Sounds like fun" Agron said sarcastically.

Riz chuckled. "Do not worry Agron. At the very least, you will have a chance to stare at the Azwar's boy some more."

Agron shot him a look.

"What? You act as if I do not speak the truth. I have seen your gaze linger on him...although I cannot fault you for such. He is quite appealing."

Choosing not to reply, Agron turned his attentions to his drink thinking to himself.

He could not help staring at the boy. He was enchanting. He held an air of grace and sensuality about him that intrigued him.

He was also the most beautiful person that Agron had ever laid eyes upon.

Such a man like that surely had suitors from far and wide courting him.

Agron shook his head, It had only been a few days since their meeting and he could not stop thinking about Nasir.

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence and when they finished, Riz placed some coins on the table as payment.

"Well let us make our way back to the palace," Riz said, patting Agron on the shoulder.

They stepped outside and hailed a tela to take them to their destination.

"Be ready, for we have a long night ahead of us." Riz warned jokingly.

"Then let us hope that there is drink strong enough to get us through it." Agron replied and Riz laughed.

~

In the grand palace gardens, there was a flurry of activity as servants made a few last preparations for the gathering. Ornate lanterns were being hung up, small candles being placed around the large reflecting pool and flowers placed on the inside of the pool.

Within Nasir's chambers, Nasir was currently getting ready for the night. One servant was busy braiding his hair, while another was preparing the rich purple robes he was going to be wearing.

As the woman doing his hair finished, she put the braids into loops in the back of his head and let the rest of his hair hang down over his shoulders.

Then she handed Nasir a small hand mirror to see her work. He inspected it and nodded, pleased with what he saw.

The servant handling his robes helped him put them on, sliding the fabric over his shoulders and tied the complimenting wide sash around his waist.

As soon as he was done, both servants were dismissed and they left the room.

Nasir sat back down at his vanity and looked himself over in the mirror.

He hoped that he looked good enough for tonight. All of the high nobles would be here soon and he wished to look his best.

Absently, he began to think about Agron and how he would be dressed for the evening. Whatever he decided to wear, Nasir was sure that he would look good in it.

Maybe he would have an opportunity to talk to the man during the festivities. 

He giggled. Here he was thinking so much about a man he just met.

But he could not help it... there was something about the man that made Nasir want to know more about him. Never before had one caught his attention like Agron had.

A pair of hands upon his shoulders broke him from his reverie and he turned to see the Azwar standing behind him.

The Azwar slowly began to massage his shoulders.

"You look ravishing, Nasir" he said, placing a kiss on his temple.

Nasir gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Azwar."

The Azwar then began to move his hand inside Nasir's robes, caressing his chest.

"If only we did not have other obligations..." he trailed off.

Nasir stood and faced the Azwar, putting a hand over the one on his chest.

"I know what you desire...but I think that our presence would be sorely missed by the guests."

The Azwar stroked Nasir's fingers briefly then removed his hand from his chest.

"Of course...it would be very rude of us to be absent."

Nasir nodded.

"Things shall be commencing soon will they not?" he asked.

"They will indeed, so we should head to the gardens." The Azwar said, holding out his hand for Nasir to take.

Nasir took it and together they walked to the gardens where the first of the guests were beginning to arrive.

~

The moon was high and bright in the night sky as the festivities went on.

There was lively music playing as guests mingled with one another; dancers writhed and gyrated along with the music and servants weaved through the crowd offering refreshments on golden platters.

Agron was nursing a cup of wine as he surveyed what was going on around him.

He had never been to such an extravagant event before in his life and he felt a bit out of place.

He looked over to the right and saw RIz talking with a group of stern faced men. He had a bored look on his face and Agron felt sorry for him. He would not have wanted to be where Riz was right now.

"Do you desire some company?" A woman's voice spoke.

An attractive woman dressed in rose silk robes approached him.

"Gratitude but..." Agron began.

The woman stepped in front of him and he could smell the strong perfume that emanated from her.

"You are very handsome" she whispered in a sultry tone as wandering fingers caressed his stomach.

Agron became very uncomfortable and tried to think of a way to get rid of the woman.

"What is your name?" The woman asked, her hand trailing down lower and lower...

Agron jumped back slightly and bumped into the person behind him.

"Apologies," he said to the person he had bumped into.

Then he addressed the woman.

"I am sorry but I am not interested." he said.

The woman pouted a bit but then smiled.

"Ah, very well...but if you decide that you are interested, I would be happy to tend to you," she purred and with a heated look, she walked away.

Agron let a sigh and grabbed another cup of wine from a passing servant.

He hoped that this gathering would not last much longer.

Eyes casting out in the crowd again, he caught sight of Nasir surrounded by a group of men.

He looked magnificent in the robes that he was wearing, light from the candles and lanterns making his skin glow.

Nasir began laughing at something that one of the men in the group had said. his smile radiant making Agron's heart clench in his chest.

Another man handed Nasir something and he watched as Nasir opened it.

Nasir appeared to like whatever he was given and gave the man a small bow in return.

Yet another one of the men whispered in Nasir's ear and Nasir nodded his head, then the both of them went to go dance.

Agron looked on as Nasir moved and swayed along with the music; his movements sure and graceful, robes gliding along with him.

It was hypnotic. How he would have loved to be the one dancing with Nasir, bodies moving together as one.

He shook his head. "What foolishness is taking over me?" he thought to himself.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Agron began to walk away, not noticing the pair of eyes following him.

~

Nasir was slightly tired after the dancing that he had done with Lord Balis so he excused himself and went for some wine.

As he walked, he searched for Agron among the guests.

While he was talking to the group that he was with, he felt someone's gaze on him the entire time. He wondered if it had been Agron himself casting looks his way.

The thought made a pleasant shiver to run through him.

After a few minutes of searching, he found Agron sitting by himself in one of the alcoves overlooking the gardens.

"Why do you sit by yourself, Agron-ama?"

Agron looked up at him, surprised.

"Nasir-ama," he said and started to bow in greeting but Nasir stopped him.

"That is not necessary, Agron-ama," he said, sitting down on the bench next to Agron. "are you not enjoying the the festivities?"

Agron shook his head. " I am not used to things like this...so I do not know how to navigate through such formal matters."

"I see," Nasir responded. "You are not missing much I think. Not unless you favor speaking of the latest fashions or the politics of noble houses."

Agron chuckled low and deep, a sound Nasir immensely enjoyed.

They sat in silence for a moment before Agron spoke.

"You look very nice this evening, Nasir-ama." he said softly.

Nasir flushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Agron-ama. You are looking handsome yourself." he replied.

Oh how handsome he was. Agron had on a black and gold long sleeved tunic that fit his form deliciously and a pair of grey breeches that hugged his thick thighs. 

Just then, the musicians started to play a slow, intimate tune giving Nasir an idea.

"Would you care to dance, Agron-ama?" he said, almost eagerly.

Agron gaped at him. "Nasir-ama, I do not think that is such a good idea. I am not much of a dancer."

Nasir smiled warmly at him and held out his hand. "Then I shall teach you."

Agron looked from his hand to his face then somewhat hesitantly, he took Nasir's hand and stood up.

Nasir reveled in the feel of the man's larger hand within his own. It was warm and calloused and it felt so good.

They made their way over to the area designated for dancing and Nasir guided Agron's hand to his waist while he took the other and held it between them.

"Just follow me." Nasir whispered as they began to move.

As they danced, Nasir could not stop focusing on the hand at his waist and how hot it felt there.

Soon, Agron seemed to be getting comfortable with the dancing and started to match Nasir step for step.

Feeling bold, Nasir pressed closer to Agron, their chests touching and looked up at Agron.

The intense, burning look that Agron fixed upon him made him feel lightheaded and caused his pulse to race.

The two of them danced for awhile, their eyes locked on one another enjoying each other's company.

Before long, the music began to fade away and it felt like it was just the two of them in their own little world. Nasir never wanted this moment to end.

As the song ended, Agron and Nasir slowed to a stop but they did not break away.

"I have enjoyed this greatly, Nasir-ama," Agron said, squeezing Nasir's hand gently.

"I have as well, Agron-ama," Nasir replied and feeling bold once more, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Agron looked shocked at first but then gave him a smile that rivaled the sun in its brilliance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Azwar who seemed to be searching for him and he sighed.

"I fear I must that my leave of you now," he said somewhat sadly.

Agron followed his gaze and nodded, letting him go reluctantly.

"I understand...may the rest of your evening be well, Nasir-ama."

"Yours too, Agron-ama."

They parted ways and Nasir moved towards the Azwar, thoughts full of Agron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kismah-eatery; restaurant  
> Tela- type of transportation; like a carriage


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir's friend/teacher Talisa returns to Ajwa-Il and they spend the day together. Agron and Riz spend time at the city's army camp. Nasir gets to know Agron a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile since I last posted a chapter. Kinda lost my 'groove' with this story but now it's back and the next chapter won't take as long as this one did. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

 

Outside walking in the gardens, Nasir was enjoying the flowers and the fresh air as he waited for his friend, Talisa, to arrive.

He was excited for her to come; it had been almost a year since he had last seen her and he missed her company greatly.

He went over to a flower bush and sniffed at the fragrant flowers, taking in their scent.

“Nasir-ama.” A voice called out.

Nasir turned and saw a servant standing near the fountain. “Lady Talisa has arrived. She waits in the main hall.”

Smiling, Nasir nodded and made for the main hall.

Once he got there, he spotted Talisa, a slender older woman with long braided brown hair and copper colored skin, standing near the staircase.

“Talisa-kieh.” Nasir said in a happy tone.

Her eyes set upon him and a huge smile spread across her face.

“Nasir-kieh.” She replied warmly.

They embraced and Talisa cupped Nasir’s cheek in her hand.

“Oh Nasir, it is good to see you…how has this past year treated you?”

“It has been well, and for yourself?”

Talisa looked at him fondly. “It has been good for me as well. I have many stories to tell.”

Nasir smiled and then looped his arm through hers. “We should get some tea and you can tell me a few of those stories.”

She tightened her arm around his. “That sounds excellent.”

They then left the palace and went to the “Blooming Aras,” a popular tea house in the center of the city.

Once they arrived, they were escorted to an outside sitting area and a tray of tea and small baked treats were brought to them.

They served themselves some tea and slipped into conversation.

“So tell me…how was Abdas?” Nasir asked as he took a sip of his tea.

“Wonderful. My patrons had plenty for me to do during my stay. Organizing the festival of flowers, hosting the Maaras Gala...I have been quite busy.”

“I am glad that your stay in Abdas was successful.”

“Thank you. And how have things been here?” Talisa asked, nibbling on a pastry.

“Same as it usually is…recently General Zaras and a compainion of his arrived at the palace.”

“Is that so? Having one as respected and infamous as he is around must be exciting.”

Nasir thought of Agron, green eyes bright and shining and blushed. “Yes it is.”

Noticing the blush upon Nasir’s cheeks, Talisa regarded him curiously. “And what causes such red on cheeks?”

Nasir looked at her and turned even redder. “It is nothing.”

“Oh nothing…I see.” Talisa said playfully.

Nasir put his head down and sighed. “Perhaps it is something.”

“Then speak and see what troubles you a thing of the past.” Talisa said while placing a hand upon his shoulder.

Nasir raised his head. “I…the man that came with General Zaras…”

“Yes…what about him?”

“I think that I may have…developed…an interest in him.” Nasir said softly.

Talisa raised an eyebrow at her young friend. “An interest?”

Nasir looked into his cup of tea. “Yes.”

“And what do you plan on doing about this interest?”

“I do not know.” Nasir replied “When I am around him, these feelings that I have never felt before emerge and I…” he paused, trying to find words that expressed what he was trying to say.

Talisa spoke for him instead. “It is alright, Nasir. I understand.”

Nasir stared at her. “You do?”

Talisa nodded her head. “I do. Just be careful, Nasir. There is no telling how the Azwar would react to your lingering eyes upon this man.”

Nasir took in her words, silent.

“At any rate,” Talisa said, a sly grin forming on her face “it will be quite interesting to meet this man who has you so taken.”

Nasir blushed once again.

“Come Nasir.” Talisa laughed as she rose from her seat “Our day is not done yet.”

Nasir got up as well and together they made their way back out onto the street and to their next destination.

~

The sounds of clashing swords filled Agron’s ears as he walked through the large camp of the city’s army situated not far from the Azwar’s palace.

All around him soliders were practicing and sparring with one another, something that Agron shook his head at.

The men were in poor form; they held their swords as if they were frightened young boys instead of men.

It was sad and Agron now understood why the Azwar had asked fot Riz to return.

He made his way over to the large tent that was in the center of the camp and pulled open the flap, stepping inside.

Once inside, he found Riz standing over a table reading something in his hands.

“I hope there is something on that paper that will help with what I saw out there.” Agron said.

Riz looked up from the paper in his hands.

“Unfortunately no, but I think that we can manage well enough ourselves.” Riz smirked at Agron.

“What’s this ‘we’ business? I was under the impression that taming this bunch was on your shoulders.”

“I fear this task is too much for one man to handle on his own so assistance from a trusted friend would be appreciated.”

Agron rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt that but I suppose you do need all the help that you can get.”

Riz laughed aloud. “That’s the spirit!”

Moving over to where Riz stood, Agron studied the papers scattered across the table.

“What is all of this exactly?”

Riz placed the paper that he was reading back on the table and picked up another one.

“Progress reports…hardly readable ones at that.”

Agron took one of the papers off of the table and read for himself.

“I would say that this is more than hardly readable.”

Riz chuckled.

“So what are you going to do with the soliders?” Agron asked, leaning on the table.

“First off, give them some proper discipline. I do not know what leadership these men have had since I have been gone but it obviously has been lacking.”

Agron nodded his head in agreement.

“Then they need to be re-taught the sword. I think you have seen firsthand their current abilities.”

“That I have and it is quite pathetic.”

“You see and that is why I require your help. You are quite skilled with a blade; I figure you knock a few of them to the ground, get them to toughen up.”

Agron let out a loud bark of laughter. “I cannot wait. It has been too long since I have last knocked around something.”

“It is good to see that you are getting excited for this.”

With a smirk, Agron got off the table and stretched his arms, letting out a yawn.

“Tired, are we?”

“Well, we have been here for quite a while now and before that we were exploring more of the city.”

“Just a little while longer and we will be able to return to the palace.”

Riz then looked at Agron with a grin on his face.

“Who knows…maybe you will be able to get a word in with the Azwar’s boy when we return.”

Agron flushed bright red and turned away from Riz.

Riz stifled a laugh. “One mention of him and look at you, turned into a blushing boy.”

Agron glared back at him.

Riz held up his hands. “Alright, alright. I will not speak anymore of the boy.”

“Thank you.” Agron said.

Then he walked towards the tent’s entrance and stepped back outside.

Riz shook his head and chuckled softly.

~

It was sometime later that evening when Nasir and Talisa arrived back at the palace, the moon and stars bright in the sky, tired from all the walking they had done.

They walked up the grand staircase and entered the main hall.

Agron and Riz were standing in the hall, conversing with one another as they walked in; noticing them enter, both Agron and Riz stopped their conversation and greeted them.

“Hello, Nasir-ama.” Agron said, bowing respectfully. When he rose, his eyes were entirely focused upon Nasir. “Who is your compainion?”

Nasir too had his eyes focused on Agron; a small cough from beside him broke him from his staring.

“Allow me to introduce you.” Nasir said. “Talisa-kieh, General Riz ali Zaras…” gesturing to Riz “and his friend, Agron.” He gestured to Agron, eyes meeting his once again.

“An honor to meet you both.” Talisa said, bowing to each of them. Then turning to Nasir, she whispered “Now I see why you are so interested in him.”

Embarrassed, Nasir looked down at his feet.

Talisa laughed. “Well, if you will excuse me gentlemen, I think I shall retire for the evening.” She kissed Nasir on his cheek, thanking him for a wonderful day and headed for her room.

Riz let out a loud yawn. “I think Talisa-ama has the right idea. The day had been long and my bed calls for me. Good night, Agron. Nasir-ama.” Waving goodbye, Riz also left for his room.

With both of their companions now gone, Nasir and Agron stared silently at one another.

“Did you have a good day today, Nasir-ama?” Agron asked.

“Oh yes. It went quite well. Talisa-ama and I enjoyed ourselves today.” Nasir replied.

Agron gave him a bright smile. “That is good to hear.”

Nasir returned his smile.

“And you, Agron-ama? Was your day good as well?”

“It has been. General Zaras and I have been in the army camp, assisting with the soliders.”

“Surely with you and General Zaras’ help, our army will be strong once again.”

“I hope so but I think that General Zaras will be more helpful in that regard.”

Nasir reached out and touched Agron’s arm. “I am sure that you will be just as much help as the general.”

Silence fell over them once more.

Nasir realizing that his hand was still upon Agron’s arm removed it, somewhat reluctantly. “Well you must be tired after your day…”

“No, I am not so tired.” Agron cut in, suddenly wide awake just from talking to the young man.

“Then…” Nasir started “perhaps you would not mind joining me in my sitting room and conversing some more?”

“I would like that but does the Azwar…”

“The Azwar has no needed for my company at the moment.” Nasir assured him.

Agron nodded. “Then lead the way.”

Nasir led them through the palace towards his own wing, giddy that he would have a chance to get to know the man a little more.

Soon, they arrived at their destination, a small open area outdoors facing a small pond, and seated themselves around a table with a lantern on it.

Nasir lit the lantern on the table and then turned towards Agron.

“So Agron-ama, I have been curious to know about the lands from which you hail.” Nasir began.

“Oh? Are you familiar with the Kingdom of Taar?”

“I am.” Nasir replied.

“Well, I come from the lands north of there, born and raised in a small village called Zeinst.”

“I see. Your family is still there?”

A look of sadness appeared on Agron’s face and Nasir instantly regretted asking that question.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to…”

“No, it is alright.” Agron said softly. “They are no longer of this world. Gone but not forgotten.”

Nasir placed a hand over Agron’s. “I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” Agron replied, looking down at Nasir’s hand upon his.

Nasir decided to move away from what was obviously a painful subject for the man.

“How did you and General Zaras meet?”

A small smile crossed Agron’s face. “About two years ago, I was a mercenary. While I was visiting the city of Sanus, I met the General when he was being accosted by a group of thugs outside one of the local taverns. I helped him take care of them and since then we have been together.”

Nasir smiled, glad that Agron had been taken from sad thoughts.

“You both seem very close.”

“We are. He is like an older brother to me.”

“I bet you have both gotten yourselves into many adventures.”

Agron grinned. “We certainly have. Would you like to hear a few stories?”

Nasir nodded his head eagerly in reply and for the next couple of hours, Agron regaled Nasir with those tales while he sat there and listened in rapt attention.

Before long though, Nasir began to feel his eyelids struggle to keep themselves open and Agron noticed.

“Perhaps it is time that my storytelling ended?”

Nasir opened his mouth to disagree, wanting to spend more time with Agron, but instead a yawn came out.

Chuckling, Agron stood. “We can continue another time. I do not wish to rob you of your slumber.”

Nasir pouted a bit but agreed. “I will hold you to that, Agron-ama.”

Agron held out a hand to help Nasir stand.

Nasir took his hand and Agron gently pulled him up.

When on his feet, Nasir kept a hold on Agron’s hand, not wanting to let go.

“Good night, Agron-ama. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me.”

“It was my pleasure, Nasir-ama. May you have good dreams and a restful night.” Agron replied with a warm smile.

“You as well.”

Nasir let go of Agron’s hand and watched as he left for his room.

Once out of sight, Nasir whispered “I will certainly have good dreams tonight.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kieh-suffix; used as a term of endearment between friends
> 
> The next chapter is when the E rating will begin coming into play :)


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir takes matters into his own hands after another encounter with Agron leaves him particularly aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy sequence in italics

Agron had just finished his lunch, a plate of roasted meat and vegetables, when he went to go find someone who could point him to a place where he could practice with his sword.

He did not have much to do for the day since Riz was out on business and would not be returning until much later so Agron decided to stay at the palace instead of going out.

Spotting a servant down the hall, Agron walked over to him.

“My apologies but would you happen to know of a place in which I can practice with my sword?”

The servant looked thoughtful for a moment. “Ah yes. If you would follow me, I can show you.”

Agron nodded his head. “Much appreciated.”

The servant led him outside near the back of the palace to a small empty area with a dirt floor and a training dummy in the center.

“Will this be sufficient enough?” The servant asked.

“It will. Thank you.”

“There is a fountain over there that you can use should you need to freshen up.” The servant informed him before he took his leave.

Agron placed his sword up against a post while he removed his shirt. Once he had done that, he picked his sword up and began to hack away at the training dummy.

He did this for quite some time until the sun began to set, pink and orange now tinting the sky.

Agron, muscles aching and sweat dripping down his body, decided to stop and went over to the fountain.

He cupped some water into his hands and took a drink to quench his thirst then he got more water and splashed some on his face to cool himself down.

“Agron-ama.”

Agron turned and saw Nasir standing near one of the alcoves in the walkway.

“Hello Nasir-ama.” Agron said in greeting. “How did you know I was here?”

Nasir stepped closer.

“I found out from one of the servants. The Azwar mentioned that the General would be out today on business and that you would be staying here.”

“Ah.”

“You seem to have worked up quite a sweat.” Nasir remarked casually, while handing him a towel.

Agron took it, thanking him and wiped his face with it.

“I suppose I have haven’t I? I probably don’t look the best right now.”

“You look just fine to me.” Nasir said, eyes trailing over Agron’s body like a intimate caress, causing Agron to shiver.

Noticing Agron’s sword lying upon the ground, Nasir gestured towards it.

“May I?”

Agron looked at him for a brief moment then nodded.

“Go ahead, I do not mind.”

Nasir bent over to pick the sword up and studied it in his hand.

“This is a fine blade. Have you had it for long?”

Agron watched as he began to awkwardly swing the blade in his hands. “A few years now. Got it from a caravan trader back west.”

“A caravan trader? How interesting.”

Nasir kept swinging the sword around and Agron chuckled softly.

“Here, let me show you.”

Taking his sword back from Nasir, he demonstrated a few moves for him.

Nasir watched all of this through half-lidded eyes, how Agron’s muscles moved and flexed and bulged. It made for a mouth-watering sight.

Agron glanced over at Nasir, feeling the intensity of his gaze on him, and gulped slightly.

“May I try it again now?” Nasir asked after awhile.

Agron handed over his sword to Nasir and moved aside so he could have some room.

Nasir started to swing the sword again, this time a little less awkward in his movements.

“Better, Nasir-ama but you are still a bit off. If you would allow me to assist you...”

Nasir gave him a nod of assent.

Agron approached him from behind and grasped his arms gently, guiding him into slashing motions while pressed close against him.

“Like this, Nasir-ama.”

Nasir let out a breathy sigh and leaned back against Agron.

Agron would be lying if he said that he did not enjoy this; the feel of the young man near him, the smell of cinnamon filling his nostrils causing a certain part of him to stir. He angled his hips away from the young man, not wanting him to notice the effect he had on him.

Feeling himself begin to heat up from the prolonged contact, his stomach tightening and breath short, Nasir slowly moved away from Agron and turned to face him.

“I-I have enjoyed this Agron-ama, but I think that I should go now.” Nasir stammered, cheeks turning red.

“I…understand.” Agron said, hoping that he had not made things awkward between them.

Nasir nodded his head slowly and then rushed off leaving Agron on his own again.

Agron sighed. He would have to be more careful around Nasir seeing as how he was involved with the Azwar but it was difficult as whenever the man came into view, he found himself caught by his beauty. Also the looks that Nasir gave him sometimes made him want to do nothing more than pull him close and…

He shook his head. The last thing he needed right now was to get all hot and bothered out here, where someone could walk out and see him half-hard.

Putting back on his shirt, he left the area to go back to his room and relax as well as clear his head.

~

Walking into his room, Nasir shut the door behind him and then leaned against it.

Nasir’s heart was racing. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down.

“What is happening to me?” Nasir thought silently.

Never before had someone affected him the way that Agron did. Set his nerves alight and made him want…desire…It was a maddening feeling.

The phantom weight of Agron’s arms around him could still be felt; his solid form at his back, pressing into him…

Looking down, he saw the effects such feelings had brought him and knew that intimate touch was needed to take care of it.

Moving towards his bed, he began to undress himself. His clothing falling to the floor piece by piece.

Lying down on top of his pillows, Nasir slowly started to rub his hands up and down his chest and across his nipples, feeling them harden beneath his palms.

He then twisted and pinched at his nipples, moaning softly while doing so and closed his eyes.

He saw images of Agron’s muscular body covered in sweat in his mind; his sun-kissed skin and big, powerful thighs.

His other hand now traveled down his body; lower and lower…

He imagined Agron standing in front of him naked, fixing him with a heated stare as if he wished to devour him.

Grasping himself, he stroked his flesh gently and leaned further into his pillows.

-

_“Nasir-ama.” Agron whispered huskily, drawing closer to him and taking him into his strong arms._

_They stared into one another’s eyes briefly before their lips met passionately._

_-_

He stroked himself more firmly now; the hand that he had been using on his nipples moved over to his nightstand and opening a ornate wooden box, he took out a vial of oil and a phallic toy.

Popping open the vial, Nasir coated his fingers thoroughly with the oil and placed the vial back on the stand.

He spread his legs wide and reaching down, he traced the small puckered hole with one finger and rubbed against it before slipping it inside.

Groaning softly, he moved the finger within him, aiming to find the spot that would bring him the most pleasure.

-

_He felt himself being pushed onto his bed, lips still locked with Agron’s; his weight settling on top of him._

_Nasir felt Agron’s tongue lick at his lips and he opened his mouth to allow it in. His own tongue slid against the man’s slick and wet._

_Bringing his hands up, he ran his fingers through Agron’s hair, cradling his head as they kissed._

_He could feel one of his legs being lifted; Agron pushing his weight down on him more and thrusting against him gently._

_Breaking their kiss, Agron leaned his head up and stared down at Nasir. His green eyes filled with lust._

_“Is this what you desire, Nasir-ama?” Agron whispered, his hand caressing his leg._

_“Yes.” Nasir whispered back breathlessly, then lips found their way to his neck and he was lost…_

-

Inserting a second finger inside of himself, he pushed against his fingers, gasping when he found what he was seeking.

He stretched himself while his hand moved faster upon his flesh, his body heating up.

Nasir kept at this for a few more moments before he removed his fingers and grabbed the phallic toy lying next to him.

He briefly studied the toy in his hands. It was of a fair size and length and made out of fine glass.

As he began to stroke it, Nasir wondered what it be like to have Agron hard within his hand.

Considering the man himself, he thought that that part of him would be impressive as well. Thick and long, throbbing…leaking…it was a delicious image.

He trailed the toy over his body… down his chest and his stomach until he stopped between his legs.

Rubbing the toy against his flesh, he trembled. He moved even further down, pressing on his opening.

Reaching for the vial of oil again, he poured some onto his hand and slicked up the toy before slowly pushing it in.

He moaned as inch by inch, the toy filled him and he grunted as he got the last of it inside.

Waiting a moment to adjust to the toy inside him, he stilled, harsh pants leaving his mouth.

Once relaxed, he grabbed the base of the toy and began shallowly thrusting it inside himself.

He moved his other hand as he did this, wrapping it once more around his flesh, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

After awhile he started to push deeper and deeper, felt the toy slide across his spot and he gasped.

“Ohhh…”

-

_Settling himself between Nasir’s legs now, Agron traced his tongue along his thighs, green eyes gazing up at the dark-haired man while doing so._

_Then sliding further down, Agron took a hold of Nasir’s hardness and ran his tongue over it._

_Nasir made a low noise in his throat at the feel of Agron’s tongue on him. Whimpering as the man took him into his mouth._

_Up, down, up, down Agron’s head bobbed, softly sucking on his mouthful; a hand coming to rub at the space between his cheeks._

_Clutching at the sheets of his bed, Nasir let the man have his fill of him; body shuddering in pleasure and hot all over._

_Suddenly, he felt the lower half of his body being lifted up and he saw Agron rising to his knees, placing Nasir’s legs on his shoulders._

_“Let me take care of you, Nasir-ama.” Agron said heatedly, kissing along his thigh and sucking a spot on the skin there._

_Nasir nodded at him, eager for more. Agron’s hands cupped his backside and lifting it towards his face, dragged his tongue across the pucker there._

_A loud cry escaped Nasir and balancing on his arms, attempted to push further into Agron’s tongue._

_Agron continued to lick and lick and lick, driving Nasir mad. His arms started to ache but he did not care. The ache was worth it for something like this._

_Then that tongue pressed inside of him and Nasir saw white._

-

Eyes blinking open, Nasir emerged from his fantasy dazed and out of breath.

Feeling stickiness on his hand, he looked down and saw it coated in his release. He wiped it off with a nearby cloth and placed it on his stand.

Slowly, he pulled the toy out of himself, moaning at the loss before tossing it next to him.

His body began to relax after a while, heart beat slowing and  with his mind cleared, he wondered how much more of this he could take before it consumed him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See below

A/N: I'm so sorry to have to say this but I no longer plan on continuing this story. I just have lost the motivation for writing it. I want to thank everyone who has commented on my work and given me kudos for it. I appreciate it greatly and again i'm sorry for ending it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 2-introduction to Agron; his and Riz's journey to Ajwa-Il.  
> Azwar-lord;ruler  
> -ama-suffix; used for one who holds a high position.  
> bazah-person of importance


End file.
